witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lancelot du Lac
Lancelot du Lac (란슬롯 Lanseullos), formerly known as the Sir Lancelot, is an ally to the witch South, and is a former Knight of the Round Table. He has protected Guinevere, the Queen of King Arthur ever since Lancelot promised Arthur the last time they met. He is also the Supporter of Guinevere. Appearance Lancelot appears as a young, white-haired man clad in a knight's armor. Underneath his left eye is a tattoo. His armor is adorned with gold trim and intricate etchings on its surface. He wears a red cloak over his armor. Personality Lancelot is an intelligent man and an expert in combat. As a previous Knight of the Round Table, Lancelot is a staunchly loyal young man with a high set of morals. He honors his country of Britain and will protect it, and those he holds dear, with fierce determination. Anyone viewed as a threat in his eyes will promptly be dealt with. Like he was with Arthur, Lancelot is also very loyal to Guinevere, protecting her from Tania's assault and even going to great lengths to ensure that she and Mordred be reunited. His feelings for Guinevere seem to go beyond platonic; however as a knight, his chivalry code comes before all else. Story History 16 years before the main story line began, Lancelot was a Knight of the Round Table and was the knight Arthur trusted the most. When Guinevere was banned from seeing her daughter after turning into a witch, Lancelot forced his way into Arthur's throne room to demand an answer to why this has happened. During his last meeting with Arthur, he promised him that he would protect Guinevere with his life. Lancelot kidnapped the queen and escaped with her. During his escape Gawain attempted to stop Lancelot to which they had a battle causing Gawain to lose his right eye. Lancelot and Mordred would also spar together often, and he would give her tips on how to improve her skills. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Lancelot first appears at South's meeting when Sabrina Rose complained about the presence of humans. South reveals that she invited him and that he is a supporter that is considered too strong for his master. Lee Bairong and Lancelot form a strong friendship with each other as fellow supporters. Lee tells Lancelot his story and about what happened in the Bairong Empire. Lancelot is taught the weakness of the Bairong Empire's Hyper Speed, as well as given the instruction to kill Xing if Lancelot doesn't deem him worthy of fighting Lee. The Knight and Rose Arc Lancelot travels with Sabrina Rose and her team to stop the WH's train. There he fights Xing, fending him off with relative ease. He uses the weakness of Hyper Speed that Lee taught him and revealed his knowledge of Xing's real identity, much to Xing's surprise. Mordred bursts out of the train carriage and attacks him before he gets the chance to finish off Xing. He goes easy on her and when a witch attempts to shoot Mordred, he blocks the witch's attack and fatally injures the witch because she attempted to harm his queen. He bows before Mordred, calling her his King but comments on her lack of strength and her choker. He's attacked by Tasha, separating him from Mordred. He figures out the connection between Tasha and Mordred, but leaves after sensing Rose's presence, using a transfer device. Fights in Britannia Arc Lancelot travels to Camelot, arriving at a gate of the castle. He releases his killing intent towards Tasha and waited for him to arrive. Lancelot welcomes Tasha when he arrives and they begin to clash. He injures Tasha's arm easily and continues to overpower him, even inflicting a deep cut across Tasha's chest. Once Tasha managed to activate his mana source, Lancelot becomes barely able to react to his movements. Lancelot notices the glove on his right hand was where Tasha received his mana supply. He begins receiving mana from his master, Guinevere to even the odds. He uses this gained strength to slice off Tasha's right hand. Lancelot arrives inside Camelot, watching the reunion of Mordred and Guinevere. He explains to Mordred about her current circumstance and throws Tasha's hand towards her, much to Mordred's outrage. He easily blocks an attack from Mordred. Tasha jumps out of nowhere with his Mana Gun Colt Custom Gold Bayonet Mode, attacking Lancelot with the blade. He notes that Tasha is still strong without his hand. He slices the teleporting device Mordred had. When it is revealed that Ryuhwan is fighting Aria, Tasha overreacts and ditches Mordred, while Lancelot prevents Guinevere from interfering. Lancelot comforts Mordred after Tasha rejected her, while Guinevere begins her magic, Egg of Beginning. Tasha returns after cooling off, as predicted by Lancelot. They begin to battle, with Lancelot completely dominating him. When Tasha states that Mordred is his possession, Lancelot becomes outraged, thrusting his sword through Tasha's right shoulder. With effort, Tasha uses his right aim to fire a magic bullet without mana at Lancelot's shoulder, blasting him back. After Guinevere's Egg of the Beginning fails to restore Mordred to her former state, Mordred challenges Lancelot to try and hurt Tasha. As he is about to attack her, he is ambushed by Tania Doberg, who uses the Lance of Gaia on him. Although he evades it, she then targets Guinevere, causing him to block the attack to protect her. He questions her honor for such an attack, but she responds that since they were in a battlefield, enemies were to be crushed without remorse. She then launches a full-scale Earth Flower on the two in order to kill them. However, she later discovers that they both escaped, although Lancelot sustained heavy injuries in the process. They are next seen in a tunnel, where a worried Guinevere watches sorrowfully at his wounds, but he assures her that the pain is nothing. After the leave the tunnel, they are greeted by Gawain, who tells him to rejoin his side. Training In Wonderland Arc Lancelot appears in Mordred's flashback suggesting ways she could improve her sword skills, she ends up using one of these suggestions and asks him how her first attempt was. Invasion Arc Lancelot and Lee find Rose wounded after her fight with Tasha. Lancelot watches as Lee knocks her out and he then approaches Rose's body and closes her eyes. The two supporters continue to talk to each other, Lancelot revealing that he was glad with Mordred's improvement in strength. Powers and Abilities Lancelot has shown great skill during with a sword, as well as a fighter in general. If he is not the best swordsman in the world, he would be one of the best. He is shown to be an expert in combat. Master Swordsmanship: Lancelot's movements are known to be very fluent. His skills with the sword is so impeccable that the position Knight of the Round Table would be an understatement of his skill. Mana Perception: Lancelot is capable of sensing the flow of mana as he was able to see Tasha's production of mana.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2009). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 9: Chapter 41: Page 5. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-5029-8 Mana Supply (마력공급 Malyeoggong-geub): Like all supporters, Lancelot receives a steady flow of mana which enhances his strengths in many aspects. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the supporter can function. Lancelot has been shown to travel at extraordinary speeds, fast enough to get behind Xing without him noticing. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, supporters are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quick Recovery': Mana allows the supporter's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Relationships Guinevere As his queen and master, Lancelot shows complete loyalty and dedication toward Guinevere. Although he could easily leave Guinevere due to his strength, he chooses to stay and serve her. Lancelot does not allow anyone to badmouth her, he also doesn't seem to find himself worthy of her. Lancelot will go to great lengths to make Guinevere happy (like making sure to reunite her and Mordred), he also doesn't mind getting injured if it's to protect her. Mordred Lancelot used be on good terms with Mordred before her memory got sealed. He still shows great respect to her; calling her queen and making sure no harm to her is done. They used to train together in the past. King Arthur Despite betraying him, Lancelot still holds Arthur in high respect, saying, "Arthur, if it is not a place where you rule, then I will have no mercy". Lancelot was Arthur's most trusted knight and Lancelot had complete devotion to Arthur. Despite the consequences that would follow, Lancelot agreed to protect Guinevere as Arthur's last request. Tasha Godspell Lancelot holds a great grudge against Tasha because of his contract with Mordred. He and Guinevere attempted to break it with her Egg of Beginning, but Tasha's relationship with Mordred proves too strong for it. Trivia *His hobbies include collecting poetry books, and he's apparently also written some himself. He likes Guinevere, King Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table, chivalry and nice poetry. He dislikes un-chivalrous people and himself. *Curiously, it's written in his character biography that he hates himself. It may be a reference to T.H. White's novel Once and Future King, which is about the times of Camelot, in which Lancelot is depicted as a self-hating character. *Lancelot's Zodiac sign is Scorpio. Quotes *(To Guinevere) "My injury must be bothering you. Don't worry. It is my duty to protect your majesty. As long as you are safe, this pain is nothing. Even if it costs me my life, I will protect you since that was my last promise to Arthur."Cho, Jung-man (Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2010). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 10: Chapter 49: Page 2-3. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6029-7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Supporter Category:Adversaries Category:Britain Category:South's Group